The point of existence for Dueling Network wiki
Just what's the point of it? If what you do here is create/view articles on cards, then go to Yugioh Wikia. They're more widely involved and they do their job better. They don't just create articles on cards, either. I don't know, this wiki just seems like a waste of space. —Preceding unsigned comment added by 67.170.199.129 (talk • ) 06:29, December 8, 2012 (UTC) the yugioh wikia differs from DN at places such as unofficial card names/texts and occasionally it's mistaken in terms of whether a card is tcg/ocg or not. the aim is/was to have a wiki officially linked to DN so it can be clearly used as an official source in terms of rulings (aimed to be a major part) and card information for DN users. Due to its pretty idealistic nature and unfortunate circumstances regarding the guy who was spearheading this, activity has pretty much grinded to a halt and probly won't be restarted :/ —Preceding unsigned comment added by Bilaterus (talk • ) 23:45, January 8, 2013‎ (UTC) Sign your posts with 4 tildes (~) in the future guys -_-. Anyways, it is interesting to see that you still patrol on this wikia Bilaterus. --UltimateKuriboh (talk • ) 17:38, February 2, 2013 (UTC) : Surely it's more peculiar that I still look to see if anyone edits this Wikia :) It's unlikely that I will return to this project. On paper it sounded like it could have been a good resource, a more in-depth Wikia that doesn't rely on officially pushed Konami rulings and can instead contain extrapolated rulings. The option of people sharing decks using this template could also have turned out to be fun. However, as bilo said, my circumstances took a large turn for the worse and I am still struggling to get back to any level of maintenance. : My main holdback here was card images. If I was able to parse together the card images I would have liked for this site, I would have become a lot more involved and probably used a tweaked to automatically add certain specific rulings to batches of cards, for instance in regards to timing misses. But due to the complexity of such a program, and the large amount of time it would take to create those images by hand (let alone upload them), I felt it would be too long before I was happy with the look and style of the site, and I have a feeling users may not appreciate an image-less site. : So, yeah. If maybe a dozen more people were involved and engaged, this could have gotten off of the ground. Due to a recent collaboration with Cheesedude, the Yugioh Wikia contain a batch of redirects that nullify the main issue between DN and YGOWikia, which is name differences for OCG cards. They go literal, we go practical, so often there's many differences. This has been worked around, however, making YGOWikia infinitely more compatible with DN. AEtherchild (Talk| ) 17:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Totally didn't forget to sign in while posting that. AEtherchild (Talk| ) 17:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC)